Enredos de amor
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Narrador: T.k Takaishi... T.k quiere o quería a Kari, pero Mimi aparece en escena... que pasara ahora? Siento el retraso pero es que estuve ocupada. Perdonenme pliss '
1. Un sentimiento llamado amor

**Enredos de amor**

**1º Capitulo: Un sentimiento llamado amor**

Hola me llamo Takeru Takaishi, T.K para los amigos, tengo 16 años, estudio bachiller en la escuela de Odiaba y estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué quien es ella?. Pues es mi vida, mi ángel y sobre todo mi amor: Hikari Yagami. Mi amor por ella se empezó a manifestar cuando tenia apenas 8 años, cuando vi que era la 8º niña elegida, no se que pasó en mi interior, sentí algo apoderarse de mi, algo que nubló mi corazon y mis 5 sentidos: un sentimiento llamado amor. A partir de ese momento no dejé de pensar en ella ni un solo instante, incluso cuando estaba a mi lado. Cuando nos separamos, senti que un trocito de mi corazon se habia quedado con ella. Llore y llore, pidiendo por favor que no me separasen de ella, pero no me hicieron caso, y me separe de ella.

Pasaron 3 años y volvi a Odiaba. Me inscribi casualmente en la misma escuela que ella. Cuando entre en el salon y la vi, mi corazon comenzo a saltar de la emocion. Me presente ante mis nuevos compañeros, para después irme a sentarme al lado de mi "mejor amiga". A partir de ahí, todo para mi fue felicidad: Volvi a ver a Patamon, conoci a los nuevos integrantes del grupo de los digielegidos, corri una nueva aventura digital, y sobre todo, volvi a estar con mi amor.

Han pasado 5 desde ese dia, todavía no me he atrevido a hablar con Hikari sobre lo que siento por ella. Ahora tengo mas oportunidades puesto que el pesado de Daisuke he dejado de perseguir a Hikari, porque se ha enamorado de una compañera de clase (Sakura) y estan saliendo juntos.

Hoy como cada año, volvere a entrar en clase para verla como me sonrie, mientras se acerca para darme un beso (en la mejilla), abrazandome efusivamente y me dice que me a echado de menos este verano.


	2. Comienzo de clases

**Enredos de amor**

**2º capitulo: Comienzo de clases**

-Yo tambien te he echado de menos Kari-

-Bueno ¿Y donde te has ido de vacaciones?- dice mientras todavía seguimos abrazados en medio de la clase.

-Me he quedado aquí porque tenia que ayudar a mis padres con unas cosas, por eso no me he ido en casa de mi abuela como otros años… ¿Y tu?-

-Bueno yo me he ido a visitar a Mimi a EE.UU-

-¿Por eso no me has llamado verdad ;)?...bueno ¿y que tal?-

Bien, dice que nos echa mucho de menos…-

-Ya veo…Bueno…-

-Buenos dias chicos, todos a sus sitios… Bueno os voy a presentar a un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Willi y viene de Colorado, asi que tratadlo bien ¿eh chicos?...Bueno Willi siéntate al lado de Takeru…-

-Hola T.k-

-Hola Willi ¿Qué tal?...cuanto tiempo ¿eh?-

-Si tienes razon, yo estoy bien ¿y vosotros?... hola Kari, Davis, Yolei…

-Estamos todos bien gracias ^^-

Las clases dieron comienzo, y se fueron sucediendo con total normalidad, pero en receso paso algo raro… Todos los elegidos estabamos junto a un arbol (incluidos los mayores, ya que hasta dentro de unas semanas no tenian universidad)cuando de pronto…

-¡¡¡Hola chicos!!!¡¡¡Cuánto me alegro de veros!!-

-¿¿¿¡¡¡MIMI!!!???-

-Si, esa soy yo… ¿Qué tal?-

-¿Pero que haces aquí Mimi?- Pregunto Kari desconcertada.

-¿ah que no te lo dije?-

- ¬¬'…-

-Veo que no ^^, pues resulta que mis padres se mudan otra vez a Odiaba por razones de trabajo, asi que ¡¡¡vamos a estar todos juntos otra vez!!!-

-Bueno ¿es una buena noticia, no?- Dije ligeramente emocionado

-Si… Oye Izzy…¿Dónde estan Veemon y los demás?- Pregunto Davis al genio.

-Bueno…jeje… pues no se… -_-'-

¬¬' ß Expresión de todos los presentes

-¿Se supone que deberian estar todos con nosotros hoy?- Dijo Sora

-Si pero…-

Hola… sentimos llegar tarde chicos- Dijeron al unisono el grupillo de digimons

-¿Pero donde estabais?- Pregunto Joe

-Es que estabamos buscando a Agumon y los demas para que vinieran…-

-¿Qué? ¿Agumon? ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta?-Pregunto Tai mirando a todos lados.

-Estoi aquí Tai…-Dijo el dinosaurio naranja corriendo hacia su amigo.

-¡¡¡¡Agumon!!!!-Grito Tai emocionado.

Todos nos abrazamos efusivamente con nuestros respectivos digimon.

-¿Qué tal has estado Patamon?-Pregunte a mi fiel amigo

-Muy bien T.k, pero te he echado mucho de menos…-

-Yo tambien te he echado de menos Patamon…-

El timbre sono y todos dejamos a nuestros amigos, para poder verlos otra vez a la salida.

Como cada dia de colegio finalizado, acompañé a Kari hasta su casa. Nuestros amigos digitales estaban en nuestros brazos cuando de pronto se soltaron y salieron corriendo.

-¡¡¡Patamon!!-

-¡¡Gatomon!!-

-¿¡Donde vais?!- Gritamos al unisono

-Nos vamos a dar una vuelta…-

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta los habiamos perdido de vista.

-¿Dónde habran ido?- Pregunto Kari extrañada

-No tengo la menor idea… ¿De todas formas no creo que le vaya a pasar nada, no?-

-Tienes razon ^^-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no vamos nosotros tambien a dar una vuelta?-Pregunte timidamente

-Vale ^^… Pero antes pasaremos por mi casa para dejar las mochilas, ¿ok?

-Ok ^^-


	3. Una tarde con Kari

**Enredos de amor**

**3º capitulo: Una tarde con Kari**

Pasamos por la casa de Kari, para dejar nuestras mochilas, alli estaba Tai con Agumon, con todas las ganas de molestar, como siempre.

-Oh, aquí tenemos a nuestra parejita… ¿Qué, a donde vais?-

-Vamos a dar una vuelta hermano…-Dijo Kari con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y a donde vais si puede saberse?-

-A donde no estes tu-

Oh, oh… mal punto, esto va a ponerse cada vez peor como sigan asi…

-Muy graciosa Kari ¬¬-

-Tanto como tu ^^… Bueno nos vamos-

-Ten cuidado no sea que…-

¡¡PLAM!! Las palabras de Tai no se seguian oyendo porque Kari le habia cerrado la puerta en las narices…

-Bueno ¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Kari

-Pues no se pero mas vale que nos vayamos ya, no sea que salga tu hermano-

-Tienes razon ^^-

Después de andar un rato, se me ocurrio una idea…

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a un helado y nos lo comemos en el lago?-

-Esta bien ^^-

Llegamos a la heladeria, y me acerque al mostrador para hacer el pedido.

-Buenas tardes, quería un cucurucho de chocolate por favor… ¿Kari tu que quieres?

-Oh…¿Tu de que le has pedido?-

-De chocolate-

-Pues yo lo cojere de fresas ^^-

-Esta bien… Pongame tambien un cucurucho de fresas por favor…-

-Muy bien… Aquí tiene ^^-

-Gracias ^^-

Después de pagar los helados nos dirigimos hacia el lago, para sentarnos en el césped.

-Aquí estamos bien ¿no?-

-Si ^^-

Estuvimos ablando de todo un poco, nuestra aventura digital, de la escuela, de las vacaciones…etc…etc. Yo la miraba de vez en cuando, ya que sino podría haber notado mis constantes sonrojos. De pronto oi ahogarse una exclamación, me gire para ver como el helado de Kari se habia colado accidentalmente por el hueco de su blusa…

-Jajaja…- No pude evitar reirme

-Pues a mi no me hace gracia ¬¬-

-Perdon Kari…Jajaja-

-Te vas a enterar-

No pude reaccionar, y me vi con el helado de fresas extendido por la cara.

-Jajaja-Ahora era ella la que se reia

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?-

Nos pusimos a jugar sobre el césped rodando los 2, hasta que me quede yo encima de Kari.

-Jajaja…-Reimos los 2 al unisono

-Estas lleno de helado-

-Pues tu tampoco estas muy limpia que digamos-

Paramos de reirnos y nos quedamos mirando, cuando mis ojos fueron a parar a una gota de helado de fresas que bajaba por el cuello de Kari.

-Tie…tienes un poco de helado en el cuello Kari…-Dije tartamudeando

-¿ah si?...pues…-De pronto vi aparecer una sonrisa maliciosa y picarona en el rostro de Kari

-Quitamelo…- 

-¿Qué?... O_O…-

-Que me lo quites, sino me voy a manchar mucho mas…-

-Ah si claro -_-'-

-¿Y co… como qui… quieres que te lo quité?-Pregunte tartamudeando

-Bueno… con la mano es una opcion, pero te mancharias tu… asi que… ¿Por qué no con la boca?-

-¿¿¿QUE???... O_O!!!- Grite asombrado

Vi como Kari me miraba con suplica y a la vez con… ¿amor?. Ya que me lo pedia tendria que hacerlo ¿no?. Me acerque con miedo a esa gota traidora que seguía bajando lentamente por el cuello de Kari. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba dando rienda suelta a mis pensamientos mientras besaba el cuello de Kari e iba subiendo poco a poco hacia el templo prohibido… Kari me tenia rodeado el cuello con sus brazos… Pare de besarla el cuello, y me quede mirandola mientras parecia seguir disfrutando con los ojos cerrados de mis caricias brindadas… Abrio los ojos lentamente y em miro mientras me sonreia  dulcemente… Nos fuimos acercando, nuestro beso se iba a culminar en unos segundos cuando…


	4. Interrrupciones malditas

**Enredos de amor**

**4º capitulo: Interrupciones malditas**

-¡¡Pero por favor que hay niños en este parque!! ¡¡Los escenas adultas dejarlas para la intimidad!!-

Los dos levantamos nuestras cabezas y vimos a Davis con Sakura, esta ultima riendose detrás de Davis.

-Anda venga dejad la escenita ya chicosa… Venga arriba los 2…-

Baje la cabeza para encontrarme con la sonrisa maliciosa de Kari.

-¿Davis puedes hacerme un favor?-

-Si claro Kari lo que quieras-A pesar k que estuviese enamorado de Sakura seguía complaciendo a Kari, como si fuera su perrito faldero.

-Bien…¿Por qué no te vas a comprarme un helado doble de fresa, y de paso invitas a Sakura a otro?-

-Eso esta hecho-

Cuando volvi a levantar la cabeza, Davis y Sakura habian desaparecido

-Bueno… em… ¿No crees que deberiamos levantarnos Kari?-

-Tu has perdido tu oportunidad, ahora me toca a mi…-

-Pero que…-

Antes de darme cuenta Kari me habia volteado y ahora era ella la que estaba encima de mi. Mire a Kari, y su cara me dio mucho miedo, era una mezcla de picardia, travesura y mucha, mucha maldad.

-¿Pero Kari que haces?-

-Ssshhh… No digas nada-Dijo poniendome un dedo en los labios

Kair se levantó, y me miró como inspeccionandome.

-Oh! Tenemos una gota traviesa de helado en el lóbulo de tu oreja izquierda- (Nota de la autora: Esto se lo dedico a cierto personajillo, que él sabe a lo que me refiero verdad¿? ¬¬)

Entonces se acerco a mi oido y me susurro melosamente:

-¿Quieres que te la quite para que no te manches?

Yo na no estaba en mis cabales, me habia vuelto loco, no se ni siquiera que dije, pero la tuve que decir que si porque Kari estaba mordisqueando y chupandome el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Este helado esta muy rico T.k… ¿Quieres probarlo?-

-S… s… si…-

Kari se fue acercando lentamente hacia mi, yo temblaba mucho, ella apoyo un codo a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me quito el gorro y me empezo a acariciar mi rubia cabellera, y por fin mi ansiada espera culmino en un beso. Mis manos adquirieron voluntad propia y fueron a parar a la cintura de Kari, para después comenzar a acariciarle la espalda. Kari seguía acariciando mi rubia cabellera, cuando de pronto senti un intruso en mi boca: era su lengua; pedi permiso para entrar en su boca y ella me lo dio, por lo que entre felizmente. Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas. El aire empezaba a tornarse fuego cuando de pronto…

-¡¡¡Kari Yagami!!! ¡¡¡Quitate inmediatamente de encima de ese rubio!!!-


	5. Ardiente pasión

**Enredos de amor**

**5º capitulo: Ardiente pasión**

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Pero se puede saber que estáis haciendo los dos???!!!

Paramos de besarnos para girar la cabeza y encontrarnos con un Tai muy enfadado, siendo sujetado por Sora, su novia.

-Tai déjalos en paz-Dijo Sora

-¿Cómo que los deje en paz?-

-Vamos déjalos en paz…-

-Pero Sora…-

-Pero nada, te he dicho que nos vayamos ya…ademas vamos a llegar tarde ¿o es que no recuerdas que hemos quedado con Matt y Jun para ir al cine?-

--Si pero…-

-Pero nada, vámonos… adiós chicos-Dijo Sora mientras guiñaba un ojo a Kari

Vi como Tai se iba de malagana, mientras me miraba como si me fuera a matar. Mire e Kari y vi como soltaba una risilla por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos ya?... Todavía hay que hacer os deberes ¿no, T.k?-

-Si…-Dije sin creer lo que acababa de pasar… ¡¡¡Nos había pillado Tai, mañana fijo me mataba!!!

-Oh… mira como estas de helado T.k… ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y te lavo la camiseta?-

-Vale…-Dije. Antes de que Kari se levantara me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Venga, ¿nos vamos?-

-Si-

Me levanté y Kari entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y se recostó en mi hombro. Cuando llegamos a su casa me pidió la camiseta y yo me quede con el torso desnudo, vi como se iba a la cocina y mientras yo me puse a mirar el atardecer por la ventana. De pronto sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura, para que fueran a descansar a mi estomago. Sentí como se recargaba en mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y nos quedamos mirando.

-Te quiero-Me dijo Kari.

Sonreí y me acerqué lentamente hasta toparme con sus labios tan suaves como el terciopelo que quemaban con el solo contacto, mientras mi mano subía hacia su mejilla y las suyas continuaban en mi estomago y subían hacia mi torso desnudo.

-Yo también te quiero- Le dije.

Nos empezamos a besar otra vez, mis manos empezaban a recorrer lugares prohibidos por si solas. Inconscientemente nos fuimos acercando a la cama de Kari hasta desequilibrarnos y caernos encima de ella. Nuestras manos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro recorriendo lugares insospechados, mi mano se acercaba peligrosamente al borde de la blusa de Kari, cuando se oyo la puerta de la entrada de la casa cerrarse abruptamente.

-Ya estoy en casa- Dijo la madre de Kari.

Automáticamente nos separamos, Kari se arregló un poco y fue a hablar con su madre.

-Hola mama… T.k esta en casa, hemos estado jugando y su camiseta esta en la lavadora, cuando termine de lavarse me avisas ¿vale?-

-Vale hija… ¿le has dado una camiseta limpia para que se la ponga mientras?-

-No, dice que no hace falta que le de una-

-Vale ^^-

-Nos vamos a hacer los deberes mami-

-Vale, ahora os pasaré algo de merendar-

-Vale ^^-

La tarde pasó lo mas normal posible dentro de lo que cabe: hicimos los deberes con algún que otro beso esporádico, vimos la tele… A Tai por poco le dio un infarto cuando entro en la habitación para regañar a Kari y me descubrió si camiseta. Cuando se le pasó el enfado y me dejo irme, cogi la camiseta, me la puse y me fui, no sin antes despedirme de mi amor con un beso que me supo mas dulce que la miel.


	6. Los problemas de Mimi

**Enredos de amor**

**Capitulo 6: Los problemas de Mimi**

Llevaba 3 felices semanas con Kari de noviazgo, Tai me lo había permitido a cambio de que no me sobrepasase con Kari. Esa tarde estaba solo en casa, ya que Kari había ido a ver a sus abuelos. Yo estaba tirado en el sofa mientras veía la tele, cuando sonó el timbre de casa, me levanté a abrir y me encontré con Mimi.

-Hola T.k-

-Hola Mimi… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Oh lo siento, pasa, pasa…-

-Es que quería hablar con tu hermano ¿esta en casa?-

-Oh no, no esta en casa se ha ido a ensayar con la banda… bueno ¿quieres tomar algo?-

-Claro ^^-

-¿Y que quieres Cocacola, soda o agua?-

-Una Cocacola por favor ^^-

-Vale, espérate aquí que ahora te la traigo-

-Ok ^^-

Fui a la cocina y cogi 2 botes de Cocacola y volvi al salón.

-Toma, aquí tienes-

-Gracias ^^-

-Bueno… ¿Y de que querías hablar con mi hermano?-

-Verás T.k es que…-

-Oh comprendo, no me lo quieres contar…-

-…-

-No pasa nada ^^-

-Verás es que resulta que me gusta Izzy…-

-O_O... vaya…-

-Bueno pues eso, me gusta y no me atrevo a decirselo…-

-…-

-¿Qué opinas T.k?-

-No se yo creo que deberías decírselo, no pierdes nada… ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón pero si me rechaza…-

-Son cosas que pasan Mimi… Tu díselo, que por intentarlo no pasa nada… Ademas en caso que te rechaze sabes que nos tienes a todos nosotros ¿Vale?-

-Muchas Gracias T.k ^^-

-De nada Mimi ^^-

Seguimos hablando de diferentes cosas hasta que…

-Uff… madre mia, se me a echo tardísimo…-

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde tienes que ir Mimi?-

-Es que he quedado con Yolei para ir de compras por ahí…

-Ya veo J… Bueno pues que tengas suerte Mimi ^^-

-Muchas gracias T.k. Hasta luego.-

-Adios-

¡¡Mimi nunca cambia J!!

Estaba tan aburrido viendo la tele que el sueño me vencio.

"Me encontraba en mi cama la tele a oscuras, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió abruptamente… Giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta y pude distinguir una silueta… La silueta se fue acercando a mi con un movimiento sensual (Nota de la Autora: se fue acercando con pasos sensuales para cierto personajillo xD). Me quise fijar para saber quien era pero la luz del pasillo me impedia verla con claridad. La silueta gateó lentamente por el pie de mi cama. Apagué el mando y le tiré al suelo de la emoción que me embargaba. Se fue acercando lentamente hacia mi, cuando estábamos cara a cara finalmente la reconocí. Era…"


	7. Sueño Erótico

**Enredos de amor**

**Capitulo 7: Sueño erótico**

Era Mimi… Me sonrio dulcememnte, y al ver que la reconoci, sello mi boca con un beso, intenso, profundo; nuestros labios se fundieron, creando posiblemente el beso mas deseado, placentero y erotico que uno se pudiera imaginar… Se fue deslizando encima de mi, mientras besaba mi boca y con sus suaves manos me desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba para besar a continuación desde mi cuello pasando por mi pecho… Hasta llegar a mi pantalón, desabrochandolo con sus dientes y dejandome con solo una prenda frente a ella… Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pude verla en todo su esplendor, moviendo su escultural cuerpo con sensuales movimientos mientras acariciaba y besaba todo mi cuerpo. Se quitó su top permitiendome maravillarme con sus pechos, alos que mis manos acudieron como si de un iman se tratasen… Se tumbo encima de mi, pude sentir ese grato roce de mi piel con la suya, el sudor que se desprendia de ambas, ese calor ta intenso que me hacia temblar de pies a cabeza del placer que sentia al estar con ella tal como el mundo me vio nacer…

Se acerco a mi oido y me susurro dulcemente unas palabras que apenas pude distinguir, alejandose con una sonrisa malvada… Se levanto y comenzo el baile mas provocativo que jamas se observo sobre la faz de la tierra… Moviendo su cuerpo al son de una melodía que no escuchaba, acariciandolo con sus propias manos desde sus tan anhelados labios pasando por sus deliciosos pechos, resbalando con su sudor hasta llegar a la falda que llevaba; para bajarla mas despacio de lo que yo hubiera querido, pero sin apartar su traviesa y maliciosa de mi.

"Fue como si el tiempo se parase… me vi semidesnudo en la cama donde tantas noches habia soñado con mi Kari, frente a Mimi, una de las chicas mas deseadas por su maravilloso cuerpo, deliciosos labios y una inigualable forma de moverse… Senti miedo, duda… Pero luego pense que al fin y al cabo solo era un sueño… Me deje llevar…"

Reaccione y pude verla en toda su majestuosidad, desnuda frente a mi girando su cuerpo para dejarme verla al completo… Para luego abalanzarse contra mi cuerop ya desnudo, para fundirnos en un solo ser, nuestros dos cuerpos unidos, abrazados como si el tiempo no existiese ni el mañana nos importase… Un leve gemido se alzo por encima de mi; pude ver como una lagrima recorria su suave cara… El silencio se adueño de la habitación.

Horas pasaron, los dos desnudos en la una cama deshecha, abrazados, sin movimiento alguno excepto por nuestros labios que se buscaban continuamente, como si se tratase de un manjar, una jalea real, como el aire para respirar, sin el cual moririamos, sin besar, sin respirar… sin amar. La luna en lo alto nos observaba indiscretamente a los dos, ahí quietos en medio de la oscuridad, amandonos como si el ultimo de los dias fuese.

Abri los ojos lentamente… Vi a Mimi a mi lado, abrazada a mi pecho como si no quisiera dejarme ir, como si me amara demasiado como para apartarse de mi… El cansancio me vencio una vez mas, cerre los ojos y vi a Kari, llorando en medio de la oscuridad, diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez… -Tk… Tk…- como si ya no me tuviese, como si me hubiese perdido… Vi entonces la imagen de Mimi, llamandome desde un parque lleno de luz y alegria, con unos pajaros entonando una suave melodía… Y yo me encontraba entre la luz y la oscuridad; amaba a Kari mas que a nada en el mundo, no podria vivir sin ella… Entonces la oi diciendo que porque la habia abandonado, que porque me habia ido… Mientras tanto, en la luz, Mimi seguia llamandome, como si supiera que iria con ella en vez de con la chica que tanto tiempo habia amado… Me vi a mi mismo yendome con Mimi, dejando a Kari sola, llorando, gritando deseperada del dolor que sentia muy adentro de su corazon… Luego vi de nuevo a Kari, esta vez alegre, bailando como Mimi hizo para mi… En la cama un chico, no pude ver su cara; lo unico que pude distinguir es como se besaban… Igual que me besaba a mi.

Esa misma oscuridad me invadio, vi como Mimi se iba con otro chico y me quedaba en una extraña soledad… Vi a Kari a lo lejos, corri hacia ella pero a cada paso que daba mas se alejaba; intente alcanzarla con mi mano pero no pude, no me dejaba entrar de nuevo en ella. Me sente, llore, despedaze mi corazon y grite su nombre una y otra vez.

Este capitulo lo ha echo un amiguito mio llamado Alex, tiene un profile aquí en fanfiction.net, asi que espero que le echeis un vistacillo a las historias que tiene colgadas vereis que son muy buenas, su nick es Aleksander, le encontrareis fácilmente.

Por cierto Alex y yo hemos decidido hacer una asociación de fics para hacer fics conjuntos, el nick es Kou-chan Kari-chan, de momento no hay ningun fic, pero tenemos varios fics en mente asi que ya sabeis, echar un vistazo de vez en cuando y estareis al dia.

Besos, Kari-chan.


	8. Parejas de trabajo

**Enredos de amor**

**Capitulo 8: Parejas de trabajo**

Me desperte sudoroso del sofa mirando a todos lados… Habia sido un sueño pero parecia tan real… Eran las 21:30 de la noche, Matt todavía no habia vuelto y mama seguramente se quedaria trabajando en la oficina hasta altas horas de la noche (trabajaba con mi padre, se habian vuelto a casar y ahora trabajaban los dos juntos). Me levante y observe que habia un mensaje en el contestador:

"T.k soy Matt, oye mira hoy no voy a ir a dormir a casa porque me quedo en casa de una migo de la banda, asi que diselo a mama y a papa ¿vale? Adios"

Les deje una nota a mi padre y me metí en la ducha. Mientras que el agua recorria mi piel, me puse a pensar en como podia haber soñado eso… Se supone que amaba a Kari mas que a mi vida pero entonces… ¿Por qué habia soñado con Mimi?. Termine de ducharme y me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cintura dejando mi torso desnudo. Me sece y me puse un pantalón corto y me fui a la cocina para prepararme algo de cenar. Me prepare un poco de sushi que quedaba en el frigorifico. Cuando termine de cenar, recogi la mesa y me dispuse a irme a acostar cuando de pronto sono el telefono.

-Moshi, moshi-

¿Takeru?

-¿Hikari? ¿Quie pasa? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?-

No pasa nada…lo que pasa es que… que te echaba de menos… y queria oir tu voz

-Yo tambien te he echado de menos Kari… ¿me habias asustado sabes?-

No era mi intencio… perdon… T.k te dejo que Tai me esta diciendo que cuelgue…

-Vale Kari… Te quiero…-

Yo tambien te quiero T.k… Adios

-Adios-

Suspire después de colgar el telefono y me fui a la cama a dormir. 

El despertador sono, y me levante con mucha pereza, me vesti, desayune y me fui a la secundaria. Mientras que iba caminando iba pensando en ese sueño erotico que tuve con Mimi, me acordaba de todo con total claridad… En la entrada de la secundaria me encontre con Dai y Sakura agarrados de la mano.

-Buenos dias chicos-

-Hola T.k- saludaron los dos al unisono

-Habeis visto a Kari?-

-No, todavía no ha llegado-

-mmm… es que tenia que hablar con…-

-Buenos dias chicos, hola amor- Dijo mientras me daba el beso de buenos dias

-Hola cielo^^-

-Que, entramos ya?- Djio Kari

-Vale-

En un descanso entre clase y clase me acercé para contarle a Kari sobre el sueño.

-Oye Kari tenia que hablar contigo sobre una cosa-

-Dime T.k^^-

-Veras es que resulta que ayer tuve…-

-Buenos dias chicos, sentaros cada uno en vuestros sitios, vamos a ver vais ha hacer un trabajo sobre la 1º Guerra Mundial por parejas o por trios- el profesor vio una mano alzada- Si Davis?-

-Las parejas las va ha hacer usted o podemos elegirlas nosotros?-

-Las voi ha hacer yo pero… va ha ser al azar, en esta caja tengo todos vuestros nombres, voy a pasar por cada fila y cada uno cogera un papel, el nombre del alumno que este en ese papel no podra coger ningun otro papel, de acuerdo?-

Al finalizar las clase teniamos estas parejas:

-Kari con Willis (¬¬)

-Davis y Yolei

-Yo y Ken


	9. Momentos tensos

**Enredos de amor**

**Capitulo 9: Momentos tensos**

Salimos al recreo… Nos colocamos donde siempre, debajo de la sombra de aquel arbol…

-T.k?-

-Si, Kari?-

-No tenias algo que decirme?-

-Uh? Ah si!!... Veras es que ayer tuve un sueño la mar de extraño y… Bueno veras es que en el sueño…-

-Hola chicos!!!-

Mire a la direccion de la cual procedia la voz y me encontre con Mimi… Los nervios me invadieron en ese mismo instante, no sabia que hacer… Mimi me miró, pero me rehuyo la vista… Un momento… Porque me ha rehuido la vista? Mmm… Aquí hay algo que falla…

-T.k?T.k? Te pasa algo?-

-Uh? Ah lo siento Kari… No, no m pasa nada ^^…-

-…Bueno que decias de ese sueño?-

-Ah si… Pues resulta que…-

Le iba a empezar a contar a Kari mi sueño y note como Mimi ponia cara de sorpresa cuando Kari me pregunto por el sueño…

-Disculpa un momento Kari…-

-O_O-

Me acerque a Mimi sigilosamente por detrás mientras hablaba con Yolei.

-Yolei perdona, me dejas hablar un momento a solas con Mimi por favor?-

-Em… si claro^^-

Vi como Yolei se alejaba, y me gire a ver a Mimi: llevaba una minifalda (pero que muy mini xD) blanca, una camiseta de tirantes roja con dibujitos en ella… Su sudor brillaba tenuemente con los rayos del sol… Pero bueno, se puede saber en que me estoy fijando?

-Em… Mimi te pasa algo?- Intente decir lo mas serenamente posible.

-A mi? No que va…- Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa-Bueno me voy que llego tarde a una cita…-

-Que? Pero Mimi…-

-Yolei luego seguimos hablando de eso vale?-

-Vale ^^-

-Adios chicos-

Aquí pasa algo… Por que estaba tan tensa conmigo?... Al final no hable con Kari de lo del sueño, tenia que averiguar que le pasaba a Mimi conmigo… El dia paso normalmente, cuando llegue a mi casa des`pues de dejar a Kari en su casa y de sufrir las bromitas de mi cuñado Tai (xD), hice los deberes y me disponia a tomar algo de beber cuando se me ocurrio la idea de llamar a Mimi. Marque el numero y espere nerviosamente a que alguien descolgara el telefono.

Moshi, moshi… Residencia de los Tachikawa. Quien habla?

-Mimi?-

mmm… T.k?

-Si soy yo… veras es que queria preguntarte una cosa…-

…Dime

-Te pasa algo conmigo Mimi?-

A mi?... Veras T.k es que…

-Que Mimi?-

…

-Mimi? Que te pasa?-

No puedo…

-Que no puedes que?-

…

-Mimi?-

clic

-Mimi? Mimi? Estas ahí?-

pi, pi, pi… pi, pi, pi…

Colge el telefono desconcertado, no se que le pasaba a Mimi…


End file.
